


Bring Magic Home

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 2020圣诞贺文，带魔法回家全员向，cp两小只VA哼花沙漏包虾小琼斯/小内科我流HP paro，每个英超球队都是一个学院灵感来自于你浦今年圣诞官方商城宣传片
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, Curtis Jones/Neco Williams, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	Bring Magic Home

【1】

蒂亚戈抱着教材和论文，穿过克洛普办公室门口的火焰环，“教授——？”

克洛普站在自己的办公桌旁，另一手拿着魔杖，空着的手示意蒂亚戈，“站在原地先别过来，没错，先别动，孩子，大概几秒钟就好——”

一道红光突然从天而降，一个小火球轻盈地落在了克洛普的办公桌上，尾巴上还挂着一个大箱子——大概有自己的几倍那么大，蒂亚戈大概懂了克洛普要自己站在原地的原因，小凤凰的瞬移在到达目的地时总会在一个区间内漂移，而这次她似乎做得非常好，她展开翅膀像是骄傲地说自己这次落准了——然后一个倒栽葱，跟着箱子一起坠了下去。

蒂亚戈下意识上前准备抓一下，小凤凰在身后的箱子落地前迅速调整了姿态，带着箱子又飞了起来，这次吸取了教训，先把箱子平放到了办公桌上，然后脱离了箱子跳了上去。

“做得好，小姑娘。”

小凤凰从箱子上起飞浮在克洛普面前，克洛普伸手拿起她脖子上的圣诞树挂坠，“Ulla给你买的？可真应景。”

小凤凰微微点点头回应他的话，克洛普放下了挂坠，“我帮你把项链缩小点？看起来不太合身？”说着拿起魔杖施了个缩小咒，小凤凰在原地转了个圈，一口把魔咒吞了下去，然后落到了办公桌上，似乎是拒绝克洛普要动她的项链。

“我来吧，”蒂亚戈放下了手里的书本，伸手轻轻拉住了小凤凰的项链，“稍微调整一下大小就好，好了。”蒂亚戈调了链子的大小，把项链伸出来的部分系了个蝴蝶结。

小凤凰低头蹭了蹭蒂亚戈的手，“你真可爱。”蒂亚戈摸了摸她火红的羽毛。

小凤凰长鸣一声飞回了自己的架子上，心情十分不错地唱起了歌，克洛普放下了魔杖慈爱地看着她，蒂亚戈认真地听着。

门外，跑调万里的歌声传到刚巧路过的琼斯与威廉姆斯身旁时，琼斯停步问道，“这是谁又惹到她了？”

“大概是Trent又想揪她的羽毛吧，小场面，不慌。”

【2】

“早上克洛普教授和我说，今年很大概率不会允许圣诞假期所有人离开这里，”亨德森站在公共休息室的窗前，向米尔纳说道，“这对于大家可能是很难过的圣诞节了。”

“魔法并不能帮助世界摆脱COVID-19，这对于我们和麻瓜都挺悲哀的。”米尔纳同样看向远方，“我们确实应当做点什么。”

“或许我们需要一个计划，像Sadio他们，离家那么远又没有亲人在附近。”

“我们也要关爱你一下，Hendo，Adam最近还好吗？”

“也好也不好？”亨德森叹了口气，“感觉就像普通的上班族？因为疫情报社也不能到处跑，但考虑到魁地奇联赛都不停歇，新闻也少不到哪去。”

“这就是日常生活，如果不是疫情，真希望上次院队去慈善赛的时候能见见Adam，我也很想他。”

“所以说，大家肯定都想见自己的家人，如果是巫师家庭还好总有魔法可以见面，但是麻瓜家庭不接飞路网——”

“Hendo，Milly！”

两人应声转身，果然是深夜有事十次有九次都离不了的罗伯逊和阿诺德，“都宵禁的点了，你们怎么还在乱走动？”

“反正也没出公共休息室——”

“你们不也没回去——”

“说吧，你们两个又有什么鬼点子了？”

【3】

“我想家里的苹果派了。”

眼看罗伯逊快把一盘菠萝翻糖蛋糕叉成碎渣，阿诺德眼疾手快地抢了一块，“我还是觉得学校的甜点比家里好吃多了，麻瓜会做的不一样吗？”

“你不懂。”罗伯逊干脆把蛋糕推给了阿诺德，“所有人聚在一起做晚餐，哪怕就是往饼皮里卷一个苹果，也很好吃——我好想带你回苏格兰尝尝我们的瑰宝——”

“哈吉斯吗？我拒绝。”

“有那么夸张吗，我又想喝Irn Bru了，我们都会魔法了，还是变不出吃的。”

“那违反甘普基本变形法则了，不过除此之外——虽然学校惯例是会办圣诞舞会的，我们也可以自己搞个圣诞的party？”

“好主意！而且我们要盛大！要多元！要每个人都玩得开开心心的！”

“让我想想，Ali他们要烤肉，肯定还要有好多好多游戏，提前几天就可以开始从公共休息室布置到寝室到院长办公室了！也别忘了给我们小凤凰布置一个新家——”

“——还有一定要给教授灌酒！要不我们把他的办公室布置成德国圣诞风？”

两人越说越兴奋，声音也提高了起来，话语戛然而止时的四下里格外寂静——他们看到马蒂普正在公共休息室抱着一本古代如尼文书。

六目相对，马蒂普先打破了尴尬的气氛。

“你们知道吗？五百年前，德国的巫师们的圣诞节引发了蔓延的护树罗锅危机？”

“护树罗锅危机？”两人齐声问道。

“因为巫师们总是在圣诞节疯狂砍树做圣诞树。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德对视了一眼，“这是某种……冷笑话吗？”

“是个玩笑，接着你们的“大计划”吧！”

【3】

“我想在圣诞节得到的礼物？”若塔坐在沙发上，因为魁地奇受伤的腿还打着石膏制止了他跳起来的冲动，“PS5！试问哪个男孩子的梦想不是和PlayStation一起直到世界尽头？”

“……问题是在这里也没法玩PS5。”虽然如阿诺德一般的纯血统巫师家庭一样从小魔法解决一切，但近千禧年的一代，麻瓜那些新奇的游戏机也让小巫师们时常充满好奇，而等他们进入了魔法学校，这里却还是魔法的天下——没有5G信号塔，一架都没有。

“但是也不是不可替代的，比如，”若塔拔出魔杖在他们面前的地面划了一个红色的圆，“我们可以圈一块地方用魔法搭一个那种实景体验式的游戏？”

“然后我们就可以再约战一盘魁地奇了——说到这个，上次学校搭的平台在哪里来着？也不知道现在拆了没有，或许我们可以借来在那个基础上做更多的游戏？”

“在有求必应屋，”南野拓実隔着一张桌子向他们说道，“我上次在里面见到了，但是搬出来不太可能？这个游戏是对战的两名巫师控制所有游戏中的小人，或许有求必应屋的魔力也是这个游戏的一部分？”

“而我们把party往有求必应屋开显然也不太可能。”阿诺德和若塔同步靠在沙发上陷入沉思。

“我有个主意，可以先做一个简单的实景通关游戏？”南野拓実拿魔杖在若塔画的红圈里随意画了些线条，“就像一个大富翁？把圣诞礼物藏到过程中或者终点？”

“让每个人来画自己的一条线路，可以在任何地方藏自己准备的奖品，或者惩罚？然后大家抽签玩别人画好的线路，这样也可以避免重复？”

“我觉得，也许我们可以邀请一些人来画个特殊的线路。”

似乎是感知到了阿诺德正在转动的想法，他的猫头鹰悄悄落到了三人中间。“用猫头鹰传信也许有点说不清楚，”阿诺德抱过了猫头鹰，“也许还是用守护神好一点。”

【4】

敲门声响起的时候，范戴克正在做康复运动，他已经离开了圣芒戈可以正常上课，但康复仍然要在圣芒戈的一个空房间内，“Ali？”

“是我，”阿利松用魔法悬空托着一个箱子进门，将它放到了地上，一挥魔杖打开了箱子，“我从图书馆找来了这个——一本魔法烘焙教材，烤箱是我从厨房借的，以及一些原材料——但我不确定够不够？”

“真正用的材料我们可以之后再准备，先试一试，成功了再和Joe他们一起做给大家的。”

阿利松翻开了烘焙教材，“我们要做蛋糕，是这章，让我看看，巧克力蛋糕会不会底色太重只能装饰一些巧克力碎之类的？”

“我同意，要不就做这个香草的，白色看起来就像能放任何想放的东西，让我看看第一步，把面粉过晒网——晒网用我们魔药课过滤的筛子就行吧？”

“都是筛子大概没区别，我用个飞来咒试试，顺手把坩埚也拿来可能用得到。”

随着阿利松的飞来咒，一整套魔药课的工具落到了两人面前，范戴克先用了个清洁咒把所有工具清理了一遍，对着教材念道，“取蛋清快速搅拌，分三次加糖——”

“分离和搅拌都好说，”阿利松挥动魔杖，将蛋清和蛋黄分在两个坩埚里，然后念念有词地使它快速搅拌了起来。

“书上说麻瓜常采用搅拌机来搅拌，也许搅拌速度需要快一些？”

一上午过后。

小凤凰例行每日一探望范戴克和他伤员的康复环节，就见到一地盘子上各种各样开裂的蛋糕，以及依偎着对着书本一步一步检查的两个人。

小凤凰隔着窗户上下看了看，这周围可真是一地狼藉，她没有打扰两个人，拍了拍翅膀飞走了。

周围爆裂的声音引起了两人的注意，一只家养小精灵闪现在他们身旁，“也许你们需要一点小帮助？”

“没错太及时了，谢谢你。”

“首先我们需要挪到一个大一点的地方，”小精灵示意他们握住自己的手臂，“我们走。”

照顾范戴克的伤势，家养小精灵显形得很温柔，戈麦斯，齐米卡斯，马蒂普，菲利普斯，内科和里瑟，阿德里安，凯莱赫，以及罗伯逊和阿诺德，都等在了这里。

“Virg，你看这里的东西种类够不够，不够我们再去厨房偷拿一点。”阿诺德魔杖指向他们身后的桌子，有鉴于在场不少人的伤情，他和罗伯逊以及威廉姆斯、凯莱赫承担了绝大多数挑选的环节。

这张桌子上可能有着当前最丰富的蛋糕配料集合了，起先三排各种各样的水果，上面一层的架子上则是罐装各种形状的糖豆，可食用花，以及不同种类的巧克力片，最上层则是黄油奶油芝士和各类糖浆——看起来一个不小心，就要从最高处浇大家一身。

“面粉鸡蛋泡打粉那些我们放在地上了，”凯莱赫用魔杖指引着他们挪过来，“还有你们是认真地拿坩埚做蛋糕吗？”

“这才叫点石成金的魔法。”阿德里安笑道。

“真的，谢谢，谢谢大家。”每个人都与他在一起，从他被魔法击中从飞天扫帚上摔下来的时候，到他与戈麦斯在康复中商量想为圣诞做点什么的时候，有在他在高空中无助地坠落时突然出现保护他减速降落的小凤凰，有在他完成魔法修复伤口后仍需要经历的漫长的康复中一直陪着他的阿利松，还有和他一起玩闹的所有人——

最重要的一直都是我们在一起。

“是我们要感谢你，Virg，我一直想在蛋糕里加点比比多味豆，现在终于有机会了！”罗伯逊的兴奋度，仿佛这一场恶作剧已经完成。

“差不多点可以了，Robbo。”

“才不会，我们的目标是——”

“——一件一件事来，做好自己。”出于被克洛普，以及上半年的亨德森的教导，在场众人习惯性地脱口而出。

“所以我们可以开始了？”家养小精灵等他们插科打诨完，说道。

【5】

维纳尔杜姆对着一张羊皮卷，边说边写，“各种材料准备——现在确定要准备的有烤肉用具，食物，场地布置如果有需要让Trent和Robbo去找吧，看起来他们还没开始，”维纳尔杜姆拿起羽毛笔又写了几笔，“说到烤肉，烤肉场地应该就在迪奥戈他们那个游戏旁边，要不要索性多准备点厨具，让大家玩累了可以自己做吃的？”

“万一现场炸了锅就不太好收拾了，”亨德森在一旁随时观察着外面施魔法的人们，“程序太复杂的也不太好现场做？”

“野餐一般都是简单便携的那种，如果我们放点面包、芝士、帕尔马火腿之类的材料，在现场做三明治也不是不行，也准备几个锅吧——如果需要煮汤，也好准备。”米尔纳顺手拍了拍亨德森，“操心太多真的会老的快的。”

“也可以之前先准备一点半成品，到时候跟着烤肉一起烤一烤就可以熟了的那种。”蒂亚戈也提议道。

“那好，会场布置先跳过让小孩子们闹去吧，要安排一点节目吗？”

“不是吧——在这里都逃不脱被家长要求表演节目吗？”张伯伦在一旁夸张地呼喊。

“Ox你之前跳台阶不是跳的不错？”琼斯和凯塔一边分着一包薯片，一边问。

“我拒绝，我宁愿唱歌。”

“Gini，把Ox唱歌加进去吧。”米尔纳示意维纳尔杜姆，羽毛笔自动写了起来。

“对了，克洛普教授说给他留个时间段，他有几句话想说，在最后就可以。”蒂亚戈突然想起了什么，补充道。

“零点场安排，要不我们和教授说一声请他控制一下时间说完正好敲钟大家一起喊merry Christmas？”

“你们怎么做到一把年纪又幼稚啊。”琼斯和张伯伦不忍直视，凯塔选择把头埋到薯片后面。

无视掉在旁边随时提供吐槽背景音的三人，维纳尔杜姆接着往下查看流程，“Virgil说他们也有个惊喜，我们安排得早一点？那么法比呢？他确定要抛弃我们跟Virgil搞惊喜了吗？”

亨德森顺手一指窗外，“被迪奥戈和Taki拉去测试他们的游戏了。”

“那还是抛弃了我们。”米尔纳点头附议。

“那么我们要不要也搞个惊喜？”蒂亚戈提问。

“我觉得，”亨德森缓缓说道，“我们统筹了整个活动，只要把我们想表达的，关爱，彼此支持，守望相助表达进整个party里，我们有没有一个具体的惊喜，也许不那么重要。”

“先生们，让我们为Hendo的话鼓个掌？”维纳尔杜姆放下羽毛笔，带头鼓起了掌，在场大家也跟着如此。

“好了好了，再考虑下一个环节——对了我们的学院合影也该更新一下了，就在party前照一张？”

【6】

“你们确定这个游戏是这样的吗？”法比尼奥和奥里吉一前一后走在游戏区域里，“我怎么一个传说中的奖励都没见到？”

“那当然是因为没放了。”菲尔米诺和南野拓実在周围观察里面的场景。

“这个游戏到时候是两个人一起吗？还是那种流水线一个一个进去？”萨拉赫问坐在旁边的若塔。

“几个人同时进去都行，每个人看到的场景应该是不一样的。”

“是吗？”马内提高了声音，“法比，Div，你们现在看到的是什么场景？”

“就是一个草原，然后一个大富翁似的掷骰子前进步数，如果加奖励或惩罚应该是在每步加？”法比尼奥仍然能听到外面的声音。

“这个道理上应该听到外面的声音吗，要不我加个混淆咒？”萨拉赫问。

“不至于，真的不至于。”若塔制止了萨拉赫。

“现在还是测试阶段，肯定得有反馈，到时候应该是完全实景不能交流的。”南野拓実向这边解释。

“那在里面什么都听不到的话，撞了怎么办——”似乎是响应马内的担忧，眼看法比尼奥和奥里吉就要撞在一起，菲尔米诺喊了声，“你们两个先停一下。”

“可是我们停不下来——”奥里吉的话音未落，两人就直直地撞上了彼此。

“出什么事儿了？”听到外面的动静，亨德森的守护神，一只大金毛从屋里出来看了看，“安全第一，大家。”

“就是个小意外，我们马上改。”若塔和菲尔米诺同时挥动魔杖停止了游戏，南野拓実做进去拉着两人来回看看，“你们感觉怎样？需要去圣芒戈看看吗？”

“歇一会儿应该就好，我有点晕。”奥里吉捂着头，南野拓実扶他到旁边坐下，菲尔米诺去扶法比尼奥。

萨拉赫站起身，“我觉得这个游戏有点过于复杂？首先大富翁和迷宫就只保留一个吧，不然如果里面同时有好几条路又看不到现实，很容易就撞上了。”

“Mo说的有道理，以及确定是多个人一起吗？两种要保留一个人也行。”马内也站起来，“如果确定不止一个人的话，Mo我们两个进去从头模拟一下这个游戏，看有什么要调整的我们里外一起？”

萨拉赫点点头。

“确定在party前合影的话，还是往年传统扔圣诞帽？”

“有点新意吧，”张伯伦看向克洛普办公室的方向，“好像每年我们都在教授办公室的墙上扔帽子。”

“还是有一点的吧，去年我们毕竟是在海边，和去年不一样了。”

现场沉默了片刻，法比尼奥从外面回来，“我回来了，应该没错过什么吧——”然后被一个圣诞帽糊了一脸。

“我们这儿的魔法已经强到意念变圣诞帽了吗——”米尔纳和亨德森去查看法比尼奥已经摘下的圣诞帽。凯塔在旁指着外面，

“看那边，是Shaq。”

“抱歉抱歉，听到Trent说他们需要一顶圣诞帽，不小心飞错方向了——”

“我们真的要拿个圣诞帽子该在最上面吗？”

“不是盖在上面，”戈麦斯示意阿诺德把一盘草莓递给他，边给阿德里安比划，“我们要把圣诞帽变大变大，变大——然后整个把这个蛋糕罩住。”

“那是不是应该把层和层之间降低点？”阿德里安抬头看了看目前的蛋糕架子，是一个巨大的圣诞树的骨架，每一层放着一个依次减小托盘，阿利松和范戴克正在往最低的一层放上他们做好的蛋糕，阿利松在浅橙色的奶霜用香草奶油裱花，范戴克往裱花上撒了一些坚果碎。

“我得说Virg你这个手法真是烤肉撒盐撒的很熟练了。”罗伯逊和阿诺德正在一起往两层蛋糕胚之间涂抹莓果果酱，罗伯逊抬头观望了一下范戴克的手法。

“他是对的，”指导他们的家养小精灵示意范戴克，“不是均匀平铺的话，洒的高度放低些。”

范戴克依言放低了一些，撒完了坚果，顺便去看了看罗伯逊和阿诺德的进度，“你们两个也太慢了。”

罗伯逊正在给蛋糕胚施一个冷冻咒定型，阿诺德指着旁边的一个小金色飞贼蛋糕，“那是因为我们已经做了一个了。”

“我已经做好了！”凯莱赫挥起魔杖把一个巧克力蛋糕往上飞到托盘上层，表层的巧克力甘纳许看起来闪闪发光，“我想放在上面一点，就像我们今年过得很难，但一定会有一个甜甜的结尾。”

“很好的创意但是，”阿利松抬头看了一眼，“但你得等它先定型了，要不巧克力酱会滴下来。”

“我也完成了，”齐米卡斯和菲利普斯端起蛋糕——一个漂亮的香槟蛋糕——走到家养小精灵面前，“这个送给你，也送给学校里各个地方的你的同事们，你们都辛苦了，谢谢。”

威廉姆斯跟着变出了一个圣诞拉炮，“圣诞快乐。”

【7】

“……总而言之，希望party可以顺利。随信附上一张明信片，我想了想还是把它做成了一个门钥匙——

“希望很快能和你真正地见面，照顾好自己。吻你。

你的 hendo”

亨德森卷起纸和明信片，转头看到手臂上不知何时落上了昏昏欲睡的小凤凰，从他进入学院以来，似乎还从没有见过凤凰这么小的时候——那时她落在Stevie的肩头，漂亮的红色羽毛像是一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，骄傲又热烈。

Stevie毕业以后，她鲜少离开院长办公室的木架子，再后来她会伴在克洛普教授的左右，或是落在他的手臂上——亚当轻轻牵着她的翅膀，凤凰被他们一人牵一半，挂着荡起了秋千。

凤凰在他们学院杯后的庆功宴上，扑腾一下蹿进罗伯逊和阿诺德比赛谁面包烤得好吃的篝火里，亨德森拔出魔杖差点要变出清水把火灭了，克洛普立刻制止了他，“这是正常的，重生的过程，你看——”

从一团火焰中摇摇晃晃地飞出一只小火球，亨德森伸出手掌，她像是找到了自己的架子，一路扇着小翅膀落了上来。

“她会再次长大的。”克洛普走过去，揉了揉新生的小凤凰的头毛。

保护神奇动物不是亨德森学的最好的一门课，不像那些能熟练地背出《神奇动物在哪里》里对凤凰的描述的同学，他说不清楚凤凰究竟需要多久可以成年，而小凤凰又似乎除了体型仍然是一个小毛球，也许还有点唱歌走调和瞬移漂移，又和以前没有很大区别。

小凤凰抓着他的小臂头一点一点地，他抚摸着她的羽毛，像是自言自语，“Adam会喜欢我的信吗？我会打扰到他吗？”

小凤凰突然睁开了眼睛。

“你要帮我送信吗？”

她拍了拍翅膀，像是说，“包在我身上。”

然后把亨德森的信和明信片带回去，放在自己窝里一叠杰拉德没送出去的情书上面

小凤凰：对怂不好意思送情书的级长，我十分有经验（骄傲脸）

（以上不存在的

【8】

“我们有必要规划一下，寝室已经装扮好了，公共休息室现在还不能动，公共休息室外面的庭院内科你和柯蒂斯去布置一下？”罗伯逊问琼斯和威廉姆斯。

“注意避开一下游戏区，另外Hendo他们把烤肉的布置也划好地方了，除此之外你们随意发挥吧。”阿诺德在旁边补充，“公共休息室要等至少明天才能开始，那我们先把周围走廊布置一下？“

“我去布置。”里瑟·威廉姆斯举起魔杖。

“小心别把彩带什么的缠到人身上，”罗伯逊又嘱咐了两句，只剩下了他和阿诺德两个人，“所以我们来做最困难的——布置院长办公室。”

两人事先已经和克洛普打好招呼，所以获得了在克洛普开会不在办公室的时间段内进入的许可，由于院长办公室所在的区域在此前进行了一些修缮，此前他们还没有来看看克洛普教授的办公室是否变了样子。

修缮后的办公室依然保留了原有的火焰环，进了门感觉似乎比原来更加空旷，背后的墙壁上挂着已故的院长们的肖像，最左侧他们的老院长吉拉德·霍利尔微笑着静静看着他们。小凤凰站的架子也似乎高了一些，见两人进来，小凤凰一脸戒备地盯着他们。

“你好呀，”罗伯逊开心地和小凤凰打招呼，小凤凰往旁边挪了两步，大有“你要来揪我的羽毛我就飞到你找不到”的架势，“后天就是圣诞节了，让我们给你一个温馨的节日小窝怎么样？”

不怎么样，小凤凰落回架子之间的小窝，不打算回应他们。

阿诺德拿出魔杖，小声念了句咒语，一个闪闪发光的小水晶球出现在了他的手里，“给你这个。”

小凤凰探出头来，流光溢彩的水晶显然让她十分喜欢，她展开翅膀飞到阿诺德旁边，胸前的圣诞树挂坠引起了阿诺德的注意，“我把它缩小一点给你点缀到挂坠上？”

小凤凰悬停在他面前，阿诺德把水晶球变成了红色又缩小成一点，嵌在圣诞树挂坠顶上，像一颗真正的王冠上的明珠，小凤凰绕着两人飞了一圈，一眨眼不见了。

“我猜我们得到了许可？”罗伯逊拿出魔杖，“首先我们把架子放低一点。”

架子是近椭圆形的，两派在端点的连接处是两个小小的火炬，不知道是不是克洛普跟着小凤凰的体型把整个架子也缩小了一点。随着架子降低，中间小窝里的东西也飘了一些出来，两人忙收集起来——起先是一条黑丝带，为了他们的前辈克莱门斯以及他们刚刚去世的老院长霍利尔，阿诺德小心翼翼地拾起黑丝带，在丝带的一端变出了一朵小白花；然后还有一副镜片都随了的眼镜，大概是克洛普的；以及——连着好几封信，用的是麻瓜的信封，封面只有一行字，“亲爱的Xabi”。

罗伯逊和阿诺德对视了一眼。

“是Stevie写的信吗？”

“要不我们打开看看？”

两人同时说道。

阿诺德观察了一下，信封没有密封，打开后是巫师用的信纸，两人大致扫了一眼——果然来自杰拉德。两人尴尬地沉默了一会儿，阿诺德把信放回了信封里，“也许是Xabi转学去马德里之后Stevie没有寄出去的信？”

“上次他们一起回来看魁地奇，也许没有寄出去的信也没什么——直接说不是更好？”

“如果我们匿名寄给他们的话——”

【9】

西班牙。

“我们这里马上就放假了，西班牙魔法部禁止了和英国的通行。”阿隆索拿着平板走到城堡外，“这样通话也挺好的？似乎也很顺畅，看起来节后新学期用麻瓜的设备上课的想法也能成真。”

“我这里看有时候会停一下，可能是你那边的网络不够好？不过无论如何，这是很棒的一步，而英国魔法部都刚否决了允许飞路网扩大范围的提案。”杰拉德提着几袋子的食物，边往回走边和阿隆索聊天，“希望我寄给你的礼物冲破了最近的封锁？”

“事实上我已经收到了，但是我要到圣诞节再拆开，我给你的也寄出去了。”

“我还没收到，让我看看到家有没有什么惊喜——”杰拉德那边的话还没说完，一个火红色的挂着袋子的团子，突然闪现拍在了阿隆索的平板屏幕上。

“这是什么？”阿隆索差点拔出魔杖，团子自己晕晕乎乎地离开了屏幕，歪歪扭扭地跳到他的手臂上。

“Xabi？出什么事了吗？”

“原来是你呀。”阿隆索用手掌托起小凤凰在镜头前给杰拉德看，“你怎么变成这么小了，好可爱。”

“Hendo和我说她涅槃重生过一次，我还没见过她呢，她怎么来了？”

“我们换个地方说吧，屏幕有点裂了。”

阿隆索挂断了视频通话，小凤凰晃了晃羽毛，示意他拿起尾巴上系着的袋子。

等待杰拉德幻影显形回家的工夫，阿隆索打开了袋子，小凤凰乖巧地凑在他的旁边，袋子里有好几个信封，阿隆索拿出来，是熟悉的封面，“亲爱的Xabi”——

十五年前，英国。

阿隆索抱着凤凰坐在公共休息室的沙发上，面前摊着一本变形学课本，半小时没有翻过一页。阿隆索索性合上了课本，抱着凤凰自言自语，“Stevie会喜欢我吗？”

“还是不会喜欢？”

凤凰抬头看了他一眼，突然消失了。

阿隆索自嘲地笑了一下，“果然你也这么觉得。”

阿隆索收起了课本，正要回寝室，突然手上又落了一个信封，上面只有两个词“亲爱的Xabi”。

“亲爱的Xabi，我犹豫了很久要不要写这封信，在我写信的时候凤凰一直在我身边，我想她一定是在嘲笑我突然消失得无影无踪的勇气，我自认为不是一直无畏的人，比如吻你的时候——但请相信我，那绝对、绝对不是一时冲动。“

“亲爱的Xabi，我给你准备了一个圣诞礼物，托我的猫头鹰寄给你，在零点的时候请准时查收，祝你和家人圣诞及新年快乐，爱你。Stevie。”

“Xabi，我不知道应该从哪里开始说，或许我应该找个没有人的地方和你说一晚上而不是在这里纠结怎么起笔？”

“Xabi！我成为了傲罗，我知道你一定会为我高兴的，对吗？过几天假期我要飞去听阿隆索教授的课，请问教授我需要准备些什么课本吗？”

阿隆索看完了杰拉德给他的信，跨越了各个时间段，又很多年前凤凰给他的那封，也有后来两人在一起后杰拉德随手写下的只言片语，也有后来，分散两地时没有寄出的话——而值得庆幸的始终是，即使未曾寄出，他们把想说的话都说给了彼此。

阿隆索收起了信，放在自己没有给杰拉德寄出的情书旁，等到疫情结束后的圣诞节，希望他可以和Stevie坐在壁炉前，一起读这些很久以前的往事，然后告诉彼此，看，我们走过了这么长的路。

【10】

圣诞场地的布置从公共休息室一路延伸到了院外，里瑟·威廉姆斯在实验自己倒饮料的魔法，却不小心念错变出了无限续杯的效果，柯蒂斯和内科大声嘲笑完里瑟，拿起自己的饮料走到一旁小声说话，“这是我们一起过的第几个圣诞节了？”

“或许我们应该分开看，以前是睡不着的时候一起聊天，后来会了幻影显形后就可以悄悄出来一起玩了——但一定有至少十个了，我想。”

“我们还能有更多。”柯蒂斯轻轻和他碰杯。

“柯蒂斯，内科，你们先过来。”米尔纳喊他们，“大家，我们先把今年的合影拍好了。”

克洛普与老师们站在后面，亨德森架好支架，“相机呢？”

“在那儿。”沙奇里指着天上，小凤凰脖子上挂着相机，悠悠地落到了支架上。

“乖，把相机放下来，和我们一起拍照。”亨德森试图摘下相机，小凤凰后退了一点避开了他。

“让她拍吧，Hendo。”克洛普在背后喊了一声。

于是亨德森调好了支架高度，退了回去，小凤凰站在相机支架上张开翅膀，似乎示意他们做好准备，亨德森喊道，“我喊一二三大家一起扔——

“一，

“二，

“三——”

跟着亨德森的声音，小凤凰啄了一下相机开关，然后瞬移到了一顶在空中起飞的圣诞帽下面。

“一定很棒。”亨德森去取相机，交给米尔纳掌控大局，“在我们开始自由活动前，Virgil有些话要说。”

考虑到范戴克的膝盖，萨拉赫想推一把的手明显收住了，亨德森示意范戴克到相机支架摆放的正前方，范戴克坚决拒绝了“我就在这里说吧，之前我收到了所有人消息，我想先说一句谢谢。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德在后面，齐声，准确地说罗伯逊的声音完全盖住了阿诺德的，“Virgil我们爱你——”

本来快要烘托起来的气氛被两人一搅，复又变得轻快了起来，范戴克接着说，“我们一起准备了一组蛋糕——”

那边的圣诞帽应声飞起，一个多层蛋糕让在场所有人惊呼了一声，“我和Ali做了最下层，以及，施加了一点小小的咒语，等大家发掘——上面这层，Joe你来说？”

“应该好看出来吧——”张伯伦已经开始哼起了调子，罗伯逊慢了半拍开始，戈麦斯接着说道，“我用草莓拼了一个YNWA，就像我们一起唱的那样——”

“好的，我们知道你俩唱不到一拍上了，谢谢。”亨德森对两人做了个收的手势，示意他们听戈麦斯接着说。

“——我说完了。”

在众人要下一个讲自己蛋糕的寓意时，克洛普小声和林德斯说了句，“我出去一下。”正要离开时，阿德里安向他们的方向招手，“这个蛋糕送给教授们。”

“谢谢，”克洛普挥了挥手，“我想应该一会儿和大家一起切？现在先介绍吧。”

克洛普退了几步避开还在起哄的人群，拿出了一条挂坠，“Ulla？”

“看看你在做什么？以及，两个男孩正在和女朋友或者损友煲电话粥呢，估计顾不上理他们的老父亲了。”

“孩子们在办一个晚会——”

“那好好玩吧，不打扰你们了。”

“等一下Ulla——圣诞快乐，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，尤尔根，和你的孩子们好好过一个圣诞节吧，代我向他们问好。”

克洛普把挂坠放回了胸前的口袋里，他的妻子并不是巫师，甚至在遇到他之前，对魔法的所知也仅是一些似是而非的传闻——也许就像他在第一眼见到Ulla时下定决心要娶她，爱最终接受了一个迥异的新世界。

克洛普回到场地时，罗伯逊和阿诺德正在把最顶上的金色飞贼蛋糕放在小盘子里，送给小凤凰，小凤凰绕着盘子转了一圈，然后带着盘子消失不见了——她在克洛普的办公室里再次出现，将盘子放在了背后挂着的肖像前。

切完蛋糕后阿利松和菲尔米诺已经开始烤起了肉，一众小巫师站在旁边凑热闹，范戴克端着切好蛋糕的盘子走到阿利松身边，“或许可以匀一点吃蛋糕的时间？”

阿利松把手上的胡椒粉管子塞给法比尼奥，“我一会儿再回来。”

“你不回来也行——”菲尔米诺玩笑喊。

这块蛋糕是他们一起做的，几乎每个部分在做的时候都尝过，范戴克郑重其事地递给了他一副刀叉，“我们一起切？”

阿利松点点头。

两人一起沿横截面中间切开，夹层的果酱上，一行来自魔法的字符清晰地浮现了出来，“我爱你。”

“记住，是奖励或者惩罚选择你，不是你选择奖励或者惩罚。”若塔坐在游戏旁边边吃蛋糕边解释，罗伯逊追着阿诺德想看范戴克给他的蛋糕里写了什么，你追我跑差点撞到了路过的齐米卡斯，若塔眼疾手快地拉了他一把，齐米卡斯坐到他的旁边，边给他夹了一点沙拉，“那边刚做好的，尝尝。”

马内和凯塔刚从游戏区域里出来，凯塔还挂了一个花环，“我有个问题，”凯塔问道，“这个花环到底是怎么凭空变出来的？我以为刚才都是虚拟的？”

“就这样。”马内一挥魔杖，花环上又叠了一层，“圣诞快乐，Naby lad。”

“Mo，下一个你来吧。”沙奇里挥着魔杖招呼萨拉赫。

“我就不用了？和Sadio一样，我进去什么都熟。”

“那我不是也玩了一次，你快去吧。”马内连拉带拽把萨拉赫推进了游戏区，米尔纳在一边招呼亨德森，“你也去试试吧。”

亨德森没有推辞，跟着萨拉赫走进了游戏区。

“你来掷骰子吧。”萨拉赫将一个虚拟骰子推给了亨德森，亨德森挥了下魔杖，骰子掷出了6，面前变成了一个魁地奇场地。

“这个场地是随机的吗？”

“是——不要听迪奥戈的什么场景选择你，都是随机的。”

场地里出现了明显的大富翁式的网格，他们走了六步，然后一个熟悉的声音响起，“惩罚区——清水如注。”

“怎么会？”被浇了一身的萨拉赫顾不上别的，“我们做的时候没有Dej的声音？”

“或许这就是惩罚和奖励选择你。”亨德森猜想这时他们为萨拉赫专门制作的一部分，“这次你来掷。”

“还是6。”

“哈哈，Mo我就知道，没有我在，你只能走到惩罚位置。”洛夫伦的声音放声大笑，“来，让我们在清水过后感受下圣彼得堡的寒风？”

“我讨厌你Dej。”两人熬过了突然的降温，又到亨德森来掷，“4。”

“奖励关，”拉拉纳的声音出现得意外，又不意外，“我当然会让你顺利通过，不过我需要提醒你一句，最后的步数要正好到达终点，否则还是惩罚关。”

拉拉纳的身影甚至出现了片刻，亨德森下意识像抓住，而在他伸手之前，那个影子又消失了。

“为什么Ads就能这么温柔。”

“因为他是Ads。”

萨拉赫无言以对，“到终点还有九步——是5，拜托是Ads吧。”

“当然还是我，你居然都不想听到我的声音，本来是奖励关打算给你个吻的。”

“你知道这里什么都没有吧——你甚至都没有一个影子。”

似乎是验证他的话，气氛一下子又安静了下来，亨德森掷骰子时，拉拉纳的身影突然再次出现，“你想要什么？”拉拉纳的虚影把骰子握在了手心里。

“4。”

我更想要你在我身边。

拉拉纳的身影再次消失，骰子朝上的一面是他们想要的数字。

亨德森边走边感叹，“其实这样的虚幻的影子，更让人觉得——”

在他们可以看得到的终点，一个身影越过亨德森抱住了萨拉赫，他有一些话没有和亨德森说清楚，他们参考了一点厄里斯魔镜的魔法，在这里能看到的场景基本上是在场的人最想看到的——换句话说，他与亨德森，他们想念的都是与恋人在一起的日子。

“我真的想你，Dej。”对着洛夫伦抱着他的虚影，萨拉赫小声说道。

“我说几句话，”克洛普到了十一点多才叫停了大家，“我想大家都同意这是个十分艰难的一年，不是吗？”

大家异口同声地赞成。

“很多年后我们回望这一年，也许会说，我们究竟怎么度过了这么难的一年？希望在那时，这一年的经历不会让你们痛苦，而会自始至终，带来无穷无尽的勇气，去面对以后摆在你们面前的难题——因为这一年，你们做的真的很好，或者我应该说，非常不可思议。”

亨德森与米尔纳带头鼓起了掌，得到了大家的集体相应，克洛普在台阶上也一起鼓掌，等到掌声停息下来，克洛普接着说道，“刚才的掌声，是为了你们这一年的自己。我要代表学院的老师们祝大家圣诞及新年快乐，以及，我们也准备了一个惊喜——

“我和其他学院的老师们在十二月一直试图向魔法部提议放宽飞路网使用范围，或者在学校周围搭建基站接入麻瓜通信网络，虽然都没有得到允许，但我们成功地改良了方案，通过魔法与麻瓜通信方式的结合——我们将魔法封存在一个挂坠里，他们是你们今晚可以看到的圣诞礼物，回去拆礼物，和你们的家人聊聊吧——”

克洛普说完，静静地看着面前巫师们的欢呼——

带魔法回家，那是永远爱的港湾。

**Author's Note:**

> 特别鸣谢戈登·拉姆齐终极家常菜谱，masterchef&masterchef junior


End file.
